The present invention relates generally to ultrawideband (UWB) communication systems, and more particularly to packet detection in UWB communication systems.
Wireless communication systems generally communicate by transmitting and receiving information centered about a single predetermined carrier frequency. Use of only a single carrier frequency may result in deleterious effects on the information due to factors such as signal interference.
UWB communication systems generally communicate using signals over a wide band of frequencies thereby allowing for increased effective bandwidth between devices and minimizing the effects of interference about any particular frequency. In UWB orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (UWB-OFDM) communication systems, information is received over a number of communication channels centered about different frequencies, with each channel including information of transmitted packets. OFDM symbols within a transmitted packet are received over a number of sub-bands that are each at a slightly different frequency. Unfortunately, these and other types of UWB communication systems may require significant processing to perform packet detection.